626experiencesfandomcom-20200214-history
200 - 299
Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 200 Green Aspen A pink, female Slushy(523)-like experiment. Designed to make breezes just right. She also made a cameo in “Elastico.” 132, Leroy & Stitch 201 White Geigenstein This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. A tall Nosy (199) like experiment with long, floppy ears and a smaller nose designed to eat books so no knowledge is gained. 220 202 Red Jam A purple bat/lizard-like experiment with four arms, a lion-like tail, large wings on his shoulders and a Stitch-like face. Designed to jam radar with his high-pitched screech. Activated at the end of Stitch! The Movie, although his pod was mislabeled as 455. His one true place is with Keoni Jameson as his pet. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Stitch! The Movie 203 Green Snipe Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Designed to hunt people down. Stitch! The Movie 204 Green Nosox A gray experiment shaped like a four-legged washing machine designed to make socks disappear. 204 was among the 12 new pods Lilo and Stitch brought home. Nosox was one of the experiments rescued in "Snafu", because Gantu caught him around "Amnesio". 137 205 Green Cheney A small green pig-like experiment which is designed to zap a person to a home, planet, etc. and make the person own it. Was mentioned in "Skip" by Gantu as "The green one." 206 206 Green Maddie A strawberry pink cat-like experiment with aqua blue eyes, ruby extensions, and a pink nose. Designed to help people not give up on anything, so that they can keep trying. She was mentioned in "Skip." Leroy & Stitch 207 Red Barcode A green Nosy-like experiment designed to reveal your pin codes. In all sorts of codes, and he reveals it by vandalizing in the wall and there he writes the code. Leroy & Stitch 208 Green Haven A female lavender Squeak(110)-like experiment with a Sprout(509)-like antennae with a red tip, dark blue eyes, small eyelashes, a red nose, and a long tail. Designed to protect people from dangerous things and help them stay safe. She likes it when everything is safe but danger is one of her dislikes. Leroy & Stitch 209 Green Smoot A small blue Stitch-like experiment with smaller ears and nose, Skip/Nosox-like eyes and two spines on his back. Designed to talk with you very slow and very smooth. Leroy & Stitch 210 Blue Retro A small orange dinosaur-like experiment with a purple nose, tiny gold-tipped ears, gold markings on his back and spots around his eyes and a thick, short tail and legs. He stands on 2 feet 1.1 inches tall and weighs 86.2 lbs. Designed to turn enemy weapons and technology into their most primitive state by wrapping his tongue around the object, rendering the object useless as he lets go. This process also works on people and other items, and it can be reversed by spanking 210's bottom three times while his tongue is wrapped around the de-evolved person or thing. His one true place is making a prehistoric zoo. 214 211 White Jangle This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. A monkey-like experiment designed to turn things and humans into monkeys. 220, Leroy & Stitch 212 Green 2-Late Designed to make you 2 hours late. Leroy & Stitch 213 Red UHF Designed to speak at an Ultra High Frequency. A gray experiment with a squirrel-like body, and legs, four arms, raccoon-like tail, a small mouth, a round nose, dark eyes and short ears. Leroy & Stitch 214 Green Pix A blue camera-like experiment with arms with three legs similar to a tripod. Designed to take only bad pictures of people. He takes the pictures with his "nose" and develops the pictures like a Polaroid camera with the pictures coming out of his mouth. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220 215 Green Crammer A dark green experiment with a rectangular body with a sphere-shaped head with two oval-shaped eyes, round nose and a wide mouth. Designed to be hastily memorized. Leroy & Stitch 216 Green Karen A red and white female version of Checkers (029). Designed to make so many places snowy, just like her name! Leroy & Stitch 217 Red Rat A huge red bull-like experiment with a lion-like tail, a green triangle on his chest, four arms, a remarkably Stitch-like head and bat-like ears. Designed to rat on enemey plans to the Government. His one true place is with Cobra Bubbles and Shush in the CIA. Leroy & Stitch 218 Green Betsy A pink, rabbit-like experiment with dark blue eyes, long ears, Leroy & Stitch 219 Green Missy A small green 2-armed Millie (220)-like experiment designed to be the prototype to 220 but is too small. Leroy & Stitch 220 Green Millie A giant green millipede-like experiment with a koala-like face, a wide mouth, a big blue nose, black eyes, Nosy-like ears and ten short tentacle limbs. Designed to plug the holes in the air filter crucial to all H-drives. Leroy & Stitch 221 Green Sparky A small short squat light yellow chinese dragon/chihuahua/monkey-like creature with skinny arms, legs, and body, a white belly, a short slightly twisted yet pointed tail sticking out behind it, a large narrow foot-shaped head with a wide blue mouth with large and flat teeth sticking out in his mouth beneath a round domed yellow nose, small ears on either sides of his head, massive dark blue shining eyes and long, forked antennae that protrude either side of his eyes that can create crippling electric surges. His body can turn into an electrical current, so he can also fly or travel through outlets, power lines, and machines. He also has the ability to sprout an extra pair of arms, his short body extending into a large streak of a tail as it moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects, possessing the blasters hanging from the ceiling to fire a series of blasts. He was the first experiment that Lilo and Stitch turned from bad to good and first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. His one true place is powering the old lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity. Was in the rescue crew for "Snafu". He is voiced by Frank Welker. Stitch! The Movie 222 Green Poxy A tiny pale green-gray germ-like experiment with pink-purple spots and four white grey-tipped antennae. Designed to transmit disease to popular planetary leaders and disable them. The symptoms are purple pimples, smelly feet, a swollen eye, and uncontrollable burping. When he turns to good, he could cure health problems. Ends up with (actually in) Gantu, but he later goes back in his pod. Was rescued in "Snafu" and later uses his powers to cure people according to a game in the DVD for Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. He is voiced by Frank Welker. 101 223 Green Glitch A bright green experiment with a round torso, pudgy arms and legs, a large round head with little mouth, round nose, dark green eyes, a small arrow-shaped mark above his face (In his episode, his marking was originally V-shaped) and two thin antennae that resembles a cross between Morpholomew (316) and Poxy (222). Designed to turn technology against its user by entering machines and making them malfunction, operating like a computer virus. Lilo tricked him into being downloaded into her video game. He was released as of Leroy and Stitch to help fight the Leroy clones. His one true place is Lilo's video game, rendering the games harder. 224 224 Green Tonya An orange Angel-like experiment with pearl earrings. Designed to make jewelry with her best friend Zirconia (597). Leroy & Stitch 225 Green Mashy A light blue dinosaur-like experiment, with a huge mouth, with tiny horns above each nostril, 2 large ears, and a large body. Designed to crush orbs of precious Uburnium in his mouth, which Clip (177) was originally made to do, due to an error on Jumba's part, Uburnium being close to the word for hair on his planet. Leroy & Stitch 226 Green Chandler A tan female camel-like experiment with a white bow, dark blue eyes, one hump on her back, and four black hooves. Designed to help kids learn how to fight temptation. Leroy & Stitch 227 Green Butter A large tan mammoth-like creature with two tiny little antennae, a big round green nose instead of trunk, green markings on his back, legs at the middle of his torso with external toes, a big hump near his face, and tusks as large as the entire front of his body. Able to batter through even the thickest doors. Leroy & Stitch 228 Green Melty A small red dragon-like experiment with small bat-like wings, a reptilian head with thin pointed ears, black eyes and a thin body. Able to melt enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation, among other things, with the bright blue blasts from his mouth. His one true place is burning metal at the recycling plant. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 134, Leroy & Stitch 229 Green Kingpin An unlucky experiment that looks like a yellow bowling pin with rabbit ears, black eyes and big blue nose. Designed as a target for military war games. Leroy & Stitch 230 Green Checkup Launches Checkup attacks on inspecting people by annoying them with checkups checking heart beat, checking ears, checking for sore throats. His one true place is at the Medical Clinic. Leroy & Stitch 231 Blue Sprok Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. A gray-blue PJ (133)-like experiment with shorter antennae. Designed to spit up slime each time a person says "sprok". Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 232 Green Piper A female raccoon-like experiment. Designed to help people learn about courage. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 233 Green Pitch A orange koala-like experiment with a red baseball hat and a long tail with a baseball glove at the end. Designed to be just as good at baseball as Slugger. Leroy & Stitch 234 Green Shush A pink, female weasel/squirrel-like experiment with large ears and a speaker at the end of her tail. Designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. To stop her from eavesdropping, someone has to pat her on the head. Rat is in love/falls in love with her. Her one true place is with Cobra Bubbles and Rat as a CIA operative. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. 222, Leroy & Stitch 235 White Docker This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. A yellow Yin (501)-like experiment with an Amnesio (303)-like head, Reuben (625)-like antennae, Dupe (344)-like ears and a Hammerface (033)-like tail. Designed to turn houses into boat docks. 220 236 Green Corral Seen in pod form in the game "Stitch Speed Chase" on the Disney website. A cream colored pony-like experiment with aqua blue eyes that have three eyelashes on each one, a tan cowgirl's hat, and pale pink hooves, mane and tail. Designed to make cowboys and cowgirls be part of the rodeo show. Corral's one true place is at the rodeo because she loves being a cowgirl herself. Leroy & Stitch 237 Green Blip Designed to say " blip". Leroy & Stitch 238 Green Racer Seen in pod form in Stitch Speed Chase on the Disney site. A light red prairie dog/meerkat-like experiment with Nosy(199)-like ears and dark eyes. Designed to race into anything that seems to be bad. Leroy & Stitch 239 Green Clickster This experiment is mentioned in "Drowsy" when Pleakley said, "experiment 239 designed to cause traffic jams" However he does not cause traffic jams, he was mistaken for Stopgo, experiment 102. Designed to click, but not as much as 282 does. Leroy & Stitch 240 Green Sarah Leroy & Stitch 241 Green Press-5 Designed to leave you on hold forever. A small green-grey rodent-like experiment with a small nose and white patches around his eyes with a telephone cord-like tail with a telephone at the end of it. Leroy & Stitch 242 Green Brownout Leroy & Stitch 243 Green Pane He is designed to make jokes to people with 244. He is 244's partner. A green weasel-like experiment with black hair, sad eyes, drip snout and no feet. Leroy & Stitch 244 Green Bore He is the one who to tell jokes to people. His partner is 243. A small pink lizard-like experiment with red hair, panicked eyes and blue tipping eye patches. Leroy & Stitch 245 Green Sournote Designed to impart the flavor of vinegar to all foods. Leroy & Stitch 246 Green Creamer Designed to put cream on sandwiches. Leroy & Stitch 247 Green Qwerty A tan, blue and red cat/computer-like experiment about a head smaller than Stitch with fluffy fur. Designed to change your advanced keyboard to "primitive" Earth keyboard (has no effect on planet Earth). Presumably named after QWERTYUIOP, the top row of keys on a computer keyboard. Leroy & Stitch 248 Green Belle A small blue experiment with a forkpitch-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and a small lion-like tail and that looks like a cross between Holio and Heat. Designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek because she loves to scream. She is voiced by Tara Strong. 216, Leroy & Stitch 249 Green Sproing A dark blue and white roughly koala-like experiment with a spring-like body, a wide mouth, round nose, dark eyes, two little ears and little antennae. Designed to launch boulders. Her one true place is helping people reach high places. Leroy & Stitch 250 Green Lacrosse Designed to be an expert at lacrosse. Leroy & Stitch 251 Green Link A small yellow Grundo/rabbit-like experiment with red eyes and long antennae-like ears that shoot a sticky substance that will only dissolve in mud. Designed to bind together incompatible individuals, usually by the hand or wrist. His one true place is helping arguing couples bungee jump. 212 252 Green Crete A small green cat-like experiment with a yellow stomach, a globular body, oval-shaped head, large blue saucer-like eyes, large rabbit-like ears, no tail, two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth like Reuben and two dark green markings (the one on the back of his head is heart-shaped and the other on his back is diamond-shaped). Designed to encase people and objects in stone. Leroy & Stitch 253 Green Uncrete A green Crete (252)-like experiment with small ears and a short tail. Designed to undo what Crete dose (only made when Mrs. Jumba got “Creted”). Leroy & Stitch 254 Green Mr. Stenchy An irresistibly cute pink experiment with a big head with big blue eyes, puffy antennae and a small hair and a small body. Designed to trick his enemies into taking him into their homes. Once there, Mr. Stenchy lets out a noxious odor, released 42 hours after activation. Mr. Stenchy's one true place on Pleakley's home planet, where his stench is considered a rare and valuable perfume. Somehow he ended up back on Earth for Leroy & Stitch, stench-free, suggesting he can either control the smell or it wears off after a while. He is voiced by Frank Welker. His one true place on Izayoi island is mixing his stench with the stench of skunk alien to create a lovely perfume. 107 255 Green Ms. Sickly A smaller pink Mr. Stenchy (254)-like experiment with puffier antennae and smaller hair. Designed to make you sick with her obnoxious fumes. Ms. Sickly’s one true place is with Mr. Stenchy as his girlfriend, where her fumes are considered a rare and valuable perfume. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Leroy & Stitch 256 Green Addy Designed to make your nose extremely runny. A green experiment with snot hanging from his nose. Leroy & Stitch 257 Green Rattat A red horse-like experiment with a fairly long, brown dog-like tail. Designed to turn you into a dog. Leroy & Stitch 258 White Sample A bright orange koala-like experiment with a wide mouth, a big round nose which functions as a microphone, black pupil-less eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers. Designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds with his mouth or his ears and can also climb walls. His one true place is providing backbeats for an originally rhythm-less musical group. Was in the rescue mission for "Snafu." 138 259 Green Rash Designed to give you a perfect rash if you touch him. A light yellow-orange monkey/mouse-like experiment with a hawk-like tail, slim arms and legs, rabbit-like ears, dark eyes and three antennae on his head. Leroy & Stitch 260 Green Waterdrop A light brown female walrus-like experiment with dark blue eyes, small elephant-like ears, and a large white bow. Designed to make all water activities extra fun - especially jet-skiing. Like Trixie (284), she can stand up on her tail. Leroy & Stitch 261 Green B. V. Beaverton A Woody (507)/Weasel (148)-like experiment that can cut down trees with its chainsaw-like tail. His one true place is being in the NHLA or the National Hawaiian Lumberjacker of America. He teaches the people how to lumberjack. Leroy & Stitch 262 Yellow Ace A bright red, roughly koala/dragon/superhero-like experiment with a muscular body, yellow chest and stomach, white gloves-style front paws, a wide mouth, a blue nose, dark eyes, crescent stripes on his knees, a white chin, pointed ears and small yellow-tipped antennae as well as four arms, super strength, warm ice-melting breath, and dazzling teeth. 262 has one fatal error: he has no evil function--a failed experiment that is pure good. When Jumba had his membership revoked from E.G.O. (Evil Genius Organization), Lilo and Stitch tried to trick the head of E.G.O. into thinking that Jumba was still evil. The plan worked until the head of E.G.O. saw a screen of Ace rescuing a cat from a house on fire. His one true place is balancing out Jumba's evil and acting as a local do-gooder. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. 220 263 Green SFS A blue-purple koala/dog-like experiment with large ears, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short legs and a short tail. Designed to have "smart file system". Leroy & Stitch 264 Green Poach A beige experiment with squirrel-like arms, body and legs, a raccoon-like tail, a koala-like face, rabbit-like ears, a small mouth, a round nose, dark eyes and little blunt teeth. Designed to cook in simmering water, take game of fish and make an employee or customer switch. Leroy & Stitch 265 Green Wip A violet snake-like experiment with six short legs and dark eyes. Designed to whip you hard with its lasso-like snake tail. Leroy & Stitch 266 Green 10x A pink and yellow dragon-like experiment. Designed to multiply its self by 10 so it can cause 10 times as much trouble. He can crawl around on his four legs. 10x was not malicious so didn't need neutralization. However, after Stitch ignores Jumba's warnings and wears 10x too long, Lilo saves Stitch from near death by pulling 10x off of him. His one true place is back in Jumba’s possession to remain in storage until he warrants being used again. Leroy & Stitch 267 Green Wishy-Washy A lavender-bluish teddy bear-like experiment with fairy-like wings that enable him to fly. He also has a "wand" on his head that lights up every time a wish is granted, and is also good for throwing an unsuspecting opponent, like Stitch. Designed to be a wish giver that grants any wish he hears, but the wishes are granted literally and may not turn out quite as expected. In addition to rejecting wishes for more wishes, he also has a wish limit, indicated by a small meter on his stomach which starts out completely red. As wishes are granted, the meter slowly goes down. When white, all the wishes are gone, and 267 is deemed useless. He has a "wand" on his head that lights up every time a wish is granted, & is good for throwing an unsuspecting opponent, like Stitch. 221 268 Green Celsenheit A small aqua rabbit-like experiment that resembles Houdini (604). Designed to mess-up thermometers. Leroy & Stitch 269 Green Gyrotta A flamingo-like experiment designed to follow its enemy where to its secret place. With its red eyes, she can contact its enemy if it’s coming. Leroy & Stitch 270 Green Gillmore A crow-like experiment designed to be the back-up of 269...but has a glitch, instead to be the back-up he is now designed to be in love with 269. Also, he can fly. Leroy & Stitch 271 Purple Noso Seen in pod form on Kaykaykit.com. Designed to say "so"? after Jumba says "no". Leroy & Stitch 272 Green Maisy A polar bear cub-like experiment with sea green eyes and cream highlights in her white fur. Designed to add light in swimming pools - especially during pool parties when the sun goes down. Leroy & Stitch 273 Green Boxboom A red, brown and white ostrich-like experiment with three red boxing gloves (two are on his hands and one is at the end of his tail). Designed to be a pro boxer. Leroy & Stitch 274 Green Alexander An blue-grey Nosox (204)-like experiment with a cord on his right side designed to make lots of long distance telephone calls. He makes calls on your phone to run up the cost on your phone bill. One of the 12 new pods found by Lilo & Stitch. His name is obviously taken from Alexander Graham Bell, the inventor of the telephone. 137 275 Green Wormhole This experiment was called Tickle-Tummy in Japan, but the list was made in the USA not Japan. A purple caterpillar experiment. Designed to create a wormhole to parallel universes. Stitch! 276 Green Remmy A blue experiment with a huge head that resembles a Pac-Man ghost. Designed to enter a sleeping person's head and turn dreams into nightmares. If the person wakes up while he is still inside, 276 will remain there permanently to turn all future dreams into nightmares. Also, 276 was designed to attack at peak of the subconcious enjoyment. His one true place is making virtual reality games. His name is in reference to the REM stage of sleep, in which dreams occur. He is voiced by Rob Paulson 215 277 Red Snooty A light purple bat-like experiment with a furless, triangle-like body, little legs, two fingers and a thumb on each of his wings, hardly any neck, fanged wide mouth, two little nostrils, pointed ears and black eyes. Designed to find and enrich "Snootonium," a rare element that becomes extremely dangerous once enriched. Snootonium has a similar chemical makeup as that of mucus on Earth. To help clear her sinuses, Lilo's friend Victoria decides to keep Snooty as a pet, as his one true place. 213 278 Green Pasthole A pink Wishy-Washy (267)/Cannonball (520)-like experiment. Designed to be a living black hole that sucks you up and takes you back to the past. Leroy & Stitch 279 Yellow Futurehole Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. A purple Holio (606)/Ace (262)-like experiment. Designed to be a living black hole that sucks you up and takes you to the future. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 280 Green Benedict Arnold About a quarter head taller than Stitch. He has a rounded head and a relatively small nose. His ears resemble 625's. He is white with a a black marking on his back. His tail is long and flexible, and he is able to use it as a third arm. Designed to find out the enemy’s plans for you, but has a glitch and tells the enemy your plan. Leroy & Stitch 281 Green Ray A yellow Stitch (626)-like experiment, with a Stamen (103)-like face, a Nosox (204)-like tail and a Sparky (221)-like antennae. Designed to zap you with his ray. Leroy & Stitch 282 Green Click A maroon and gray Stitch-like experiment with a blue nose, short ears (left has a chip in the middle, right does not), a pug-like tail and a clock-like symbol on his chest (number of dots changes depending on what time it is). Designed to click a lot. Leroy & Stitch 283 Green Quarklifter An orange Derrick (566)-like expriment. Designed to be as strong as Stitch (626). He lifts quarks! Leroy & Stitch 284 Yellow Trixie This is one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. A white seal-like experiment with midnight blue eyes, sea lion-like ears, a Woops(600)-like antennae with shocking pink tips, a red nose, and four black whiskers. Designed to make people want to rock and roll. She is a big fan of rock n' roll music. Plus she can stand up on her tail. Leroy & Stitch 285 Green Lax A purple parrot-like experiment with a small antenna, a beak resembling a parrot and tail feathers. Designed to fire a green ray from his antenna that will cause anything it hits to stop working, and can also climb walls. A person hit with 285's ray will relax, and a machine hit with the ray will shut down. The ray can be blocked or bounced off reflective surfaces. However, the ray wears off in time. 285's one true place is making grouchy business people enjoy their vacation. Leroy & Stitch 286 Red Glorietta Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. A light brown female gazelle-like experiment with two long black horns and navy blue eyes. Designed to help people learn how to handle fear. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 287 White Burl Designed to undo the work of Burr (141). Leroy & Stitch 288 Green Boomer A small white and brown experiment with a curved head and lightweight body. Designed to be a living boomerang. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220, Leroy & Stitch 289 Red Stringulator Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Designed to make bad sounds using his guitar-like body. Plays music with hands. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 290 Green U-port A red Swirly (383)-like experiment. Designed to lie about delays. For example. If there are no delays 290 will there are delays. And if there are delays 290 will say that there are no delays. When Stitch relases it is Experiment Number 290. He finds Fibber (032), so he will make 290 tell the truth. (032 is designed to beep when someone lies, and forces them to tell the truth!) His one true place is a the airport telling the real delays , with 032. Leroy & Stitch 291 Green Catalyst Designed to turn things into cats. Leroy & Stitch 292 Green Whatsamattafoyou Designed to make you talk like a gangster. Leroy & Stitch 293 Green Vacuum A small white mouse-like experiment with a brush for a tail and a vacuum-like tail. Designed to clean floors and suck crumbs. Leroy & Stitch 294 Green Poppapoppup Designed to keep you up all night by playing drums. Leroy & Stitch 295 Green Spineless Designed to make you lose your spine. A blue shark-like experiment that walks on four legs with a giant fin on his head. Leroy & Stitch 296 Green Alexandra Seen in pod form in Stitch Speed Chase on the Disney Site. A pink female version of Alexander (274) with a pig-like tail. Designed to do the exact same thing as her boyfriend! 297 Green Shortstuff A red-orange crab-like experiment with four claws, four legs, dark blue eyes and two antennae on his head, able to swivel at the waist more than 360°. Designed to destroy machinery by going inside and cutting the mechanism and electrical wiring. His size was greatly increased by accident, thanks to Jumba's shrink ray. His one true place is as an amusement park ride. He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. 133 298 Green Cassidy A peach lioness/female lion-like experiment with teal eyes, thin black eyebrows, a pink nose, a curly hair front, and a dark red tip on her tail. Designed to help kids learn about obedience and obeying the rules. When she hears about disobedience, she gives off a big roar. Cassidy also loves the color red. Leroy & Stitch 299 Green Demonator A red dog-like experiment with long ears, skinny stubs on the side of his head and a Stitch-like body. 299 is designed to warp entire cities into different dimensions. He creates gateways to parallel universes with his immense mouth. He has slick underbelly and can slide quickly downhill. Leroy & Stitch